Will and Testament
by IcyXxSnow
Summary: After a tragic accident that killed both Candice and Jeremy, Ferb and Isabella are thrown together in such unforeseen circumstances...Taking care of Amanda, Xavier and Fred! How will they cope with becoming parents? Especially when Isabella's crush for Phineas was all a cover up to hide the fact that she truly loved Ferb, who was dating Vanessa Doofenshmirtz? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF**

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Isabella muttered hugging both of her best friends tightly. Everyone were gathered at the hospital room, where Candace and Jeremy laid together attached to a heart monitor. Their mom sobbed in their father's shirt, knowing that they only had a few moments left with their kids. Jeremy's family comforted them and held them close.

"Candace is strong, she'll get through," Phineas spoke up his optimism shining through.

"Isabel-la," Candace murmured shifting slightly on the bed, her two newborns laid in the crib in the room, while two year old Amanda held her father's hand in hers. The brunette walked over to the red head's side and silently motioned her to continue.

"Please take care of my babies…" She sobbed coughing slightly.

"Candace…I-"

"Promise me." Candace stated firmly holding Isabella's hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. Isabella sighed and nodded letting the warm tears stream down her face. Candace muttered a small I love you to everyone in the room before closing her eyes. The monitor let out a drawn out beep and immediately after, Jeremy followed. Everyone in the room sobbed quietly, including Ferb.

"Isabella… can you and Ferb please follow me… we have a few matter to discuss." Stacy, Candace's best friend announced wiping her tears away and walking towards the empty table out in the hall way. She was dressed in her lawyer outfit, though there were wrinkles in many places. She pulled out a huge manila folder and took out some papers.

"Candace and Jeremy came to me incase this ever happened. They appointed you two to be the children's legal guardians in any case that they were not fit to be parents anymore. Isabella, Candace chose you and Jeremy wanted Ferb. What I have in my hands are adoption papers…"

"What about everyone else? I'm sure Suzy and you or even Phineas are more than fit enough to take the kids. Why me? I'm hardly part of the family." Isabella stammered trying to soak in the new information.

"Everyone lived in different parts of the continent we haven't been able to spend time with her kids as much as we would like. Even then, Suzy and I have our own families and we would have to separate the three…Phineas is always leaving the country for work plus he lives in San Francisco. Ferb leaves for work but he stays in Los Angeles and lives near the kids who needs a stable home. You and Ferb are always baby sitting and spending time with them. They need a familiar face that's why they chose the two of you." Stacy explained, handing the two grownups a picture of the kids and them at thanksgiving. Ferb and Isabella looked at each other. They were two single adults that didn't know anything about raising kids. Babysitting was entirely different from raising kids. Isabella was scared…She didn't know what to do. Ferb reached out and squeezed her hand, giving her a look " _if you don't want to take them it's okay. I'll take them. They won't have to be separated."_ Isabella gave him a weak smile and shook her head. She squeezed his hand back _"We'll do it together"_

She turned to Stacy, "We'll adopt them." The older brunette smiled and gave each of them a pen. She explained the entire document to the two of them and pointed at the sections that they needed to sign. When they were done, the three walked back into the room where everyone had gathered. Stacy made the announcement and surprisingly enough no one contested the reasoning for the adoption. Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and Suzy Johnson, gave Ferb the two new born babies that were both sleeping soundly. Isabella walked over to the now sleeping Amanda and carried her. She turned to find Ferb placing the two babies back into the baby stroller, strapping them in to make sure that the carriers were secured.

"We should head home. Thank you everyone," Isabella muttered fresh new tears falling down her face. Everyone in the room muttered thank you and kissed or hugged the two of them. Phineas sniffled some more and hugged the two of them the longest, carefully to make sure to not wake up the small toddler. When he finally let go, Ferb took the double stroller and gave everyone a nod before exiting out with Isabella right behind him. The two best friends walked silently out of the hospital into the parking lot.

"Ferb…can we go to your house? My apartment is just a studio. I never really had the time to buy a house and saw no point in it…"Isabella trailed keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah, did you want to pick up some clothes?" He asked opening his car door. He disconnected the two carriers from the stroller and strapped them on the chair, while putting a sleeping Amanda on the car seater that he purchased in any case Jeremy and Candace needed him to pick up Amanda from daycare.

"Yes please. I have work tomorrow morning…I forgot… oh no…I guess I can call out…." Isabella panicked, ready to pull out her phone when Ferb's hand stopped her.

"I can work from home tomorrow. Don't worry, Bella." Isabella hugged the brit in gratefulness, taking Ferb a back from the sudden gesture.

The drive to her apartment wasn't long. She lived near the hospital she worked at. Walking or biking was her only method of transportation. Even though she was a doctor and could afford the luxuries in life, Isabella only used her money for the necessities. She packed a week worth of clothes in her old fireside girls' duffle bag locking her apartment and running back down to the car that was waiting for her. Ferb smirked at her duffle bag of choice.

"Something wrong Fletcher?" Isabella teased, catching the small smirk he threw at her bag. He shrugged his shoulders as he placed the car in drive and drove to his house. Isabella found the silence in the car comfortable, she looked at the streets of LA and realized that she spent so much time at work that she was missing out on the sights. They drove through a black iron gate and up a drive way that over looked the city lights.

"We're here," Ferb stated parking the car on the court yard of his estate.

"You live here?" Isabella gasped looking at the futuristic looking estate. Based on her estimation, the house itself had three floors and each side had a small wing. The door was made out of futuristic design that she's only seen in the movies. Ferb resisted the urge to chuckle at his friend's reaction. How could he forget? He never really brought anyone at his house aside Amanda and from time to time, Phineas.

"Mo-mma," Amanda whimpered in her sleep, bringing both Isabella and Ferb's attention back to the kids in the car.

"Why don't I take her? You can take Xavier and Fred." Isabella stated putting a hand on Ferb's forearm. He nodded and moved to the other side of the car and unbuckled the carriers. He closed the door behind him and locked the car. Instead of fishing out his keys, he looked at the camera that was positioned at the door bell and placed one eye near it. A click was heard and the door opened with a small whoosing sound. They walked onto the marble floors, the door locking automatically behind them.

"I have a small bed for Amanda since she slept over here a few times before. I don't have any cribs…" Ferb stated walking up the stairs to the second floor and entered the room farthest from the stair's opening. Isabella found a room decorated with pink. The walls were light pink, a small bed with pink covers stood near the window that over looked the ocean. Two teady bear lamps illuminated the room and in a corner, there was a pile of toys that Isabella guess was Amanda's. She placed the sleeping girl on the bed, taking off her shoes and tucking her in bed. She placed a soft kiss on the toddler's forehead before turning back to Ferb, who stood in the hallway, admiring the scene from afar.

The young doctor took Fred from Ferb's arms, parting the baby's brown hair away from his eyes.

"We can shop for cribs tomorrow if you'd like. When I come back from work." Isabella said her eyes never leaving the baby in her hands. Ferb nodded and led her to another room just across from Amanda's.

"This is the guest room. It's a bit plain, we can do something about that later. If you'd like." Ferb stated opening the door. This room was completely different from Amanda's room. The guest room had plain white walls. A queen size bed had light brown covers and a few pillows. There were no lamps but one ceiling light and the room had a balcony that over looked the city.

"Thanks Ferb." She muttered, putting her bags in a corner, making sure that the baby in her arms weren't disturbed. Then she pulled out two baby blankets and pillows from the baby bag that was in the stroller and placed them on her bed. She placed Fred in a small cocoon bedding and motioned Ferb to do the same for Xavier but the green haired brit refused.

"I'll take care of Xavier tonight. My bedroom is the door near the stairs, if you need anything don't hesitate to knock. Good night Bella," He muttered still holding the baby, but still kissing Fred on the forehead and nodding at his friend.

"Good night," Isabella replied, closing the door behind him. She sighed thinking about a certain green haired engineer and architect before getting ready for bed.

"What did I get myself into?" Isabella muttered laying down next to her "son"

* * *

 **Well there you go! I just had this idea and HAD to write it. Everything will be explained**

 **But please review! Update will be next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

 **I want to take this time and say thank you to Mary, Wish2MakeWishes and Spazzutard for the reviews!**

* * *

Isabella woke up the next morning from Fred's cry, she immediately woke up and picked up the newborn. She rocked him while humming a small tune underneath her breath. She turned to look at the time and frowned.

"12:00 am," Isabella whispered still rocking. She looked for a bottle in Fred's baby bag. When she found empty bottles she frowned and gave him a pacifier in hopes to appease the brown haired newborn in her arms so she could make a bottle of formula. She walked downstairs with Fred in her arms, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Oh, shoot where is the kitchen?" Isabella muttered to herself, remembering that she was in Ferb's house, a territory that no one but Amanda and Phineas had explored.

"Ms. Shapiro, the kitchen is down the hall on the right." A woman's voice came from the ceiling stated. Isabella looked around for the voice when it spoke again, "Fear not Ms. Shapiro, I am Scarlet the Fletcher manor's AI. I am programmed by Mr. Fletcher, he has placed you as one of the people who can access the house and all of its necessities."

"Oh, thank you Scarlet. I'll be good now, I just need to make formula for Fred and then I'm going to go back to sleep." Isabella answered opening the refrigerator. She found four pairs of blue and green bottles on the shelf with a small note stuck to them.

 _Figured they both needed some formulas for tonight. I made enough for the boys. Just heat them up. I've designed the microwave to fit the heating needs for the bottles. –Ferb_

A smile grazed upon Isabella's lips as she took one of the bottles and heat it up on the microwave. Once it finished, she turned the lights off in the kitchen and walked back into her room to go back to sleep.

"Ferb Flynn Fletcher…why are you so perfect?" She mumbled falling asleep with Fred next to her on the bed.

* * *

Ferb Fletcher looked at the screen of his bedroom t.v. Scarlet had notified him about their guest walking around the house. She showed him the video of Isabella cradling Fred in one hand and warming up the bottle in the other. She was dressed in a sky blue tank top with matching pajamas. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, once she was done, she turned off the kitchen's lights and the feed was cut off.

"Do you require any other services?" Scarlet asked. Ferb looked down at Xavier who was sleeping soundly next to him then back to the clock before answering, "No that will be all."

"I'm a father…" Ferb sighed running a hand through his green locks before putting a blanket on top of his body and Xavier.

* * *

The next morning, Isabella was up early for her shift at the hospital. She went to the bathroom to freshen up quickly while Fred slept and dressed in her teddy bear pink scrubs before checking up on Amanda whose room was across from hers. She found the red head sleeping soundly dressed in fuzzy pink bunny pajamas. Then she returned to her room and carried the sleeping Fred and made her way towards Ferb's room near the stairs. She bit her lip, completely nervous at the fact that, she has never had to wake up earlier than her best friend and she wasn't exactly sure if Ferb was a cranky person when getting woken up. She swallowed the lump on her throat and knocked on the door twice. She looked nowhere in particular until she heard the door open. She was met with a shirtless Ferb, who green hair was sticking up in more ways than one. Isabella fought to keep her eyes from travelling across the hot specimen that stood in front of her.

"All those building and lifting paid off," Isabella thought biting the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from opening her mouth to drool. Ferb raised an eye brow at his best friend's quietness, but based on the time, her outfit and the baby in her arms, he figured that she needed to go to work and wanted to drop of Fred. He strode pass her still in his black sweat pants and no shirt, leading the way to the kitchen and pulling a dazed Isabella. He pulled out a black bag from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. He took Fred from her arms and spoke, "I made you some lunch and breakfast for your shift today…Feel free to take any of the cars to the garage to work. I'll see you when you get back and we can go shop for the kids."

"Uhuh…wait what?" Isabella asked breaking out of her reverie. Ferb raised an eyebrow questionably but nonetheless pointed at the lunch box on the table and the cupboard with all the keys.

"Wait is this lunch for me? Oh my goodness, thank you. Why are you so perfect?" Isabella asked but before he could answer, Scarlet's voice interrupted, "Sir, Ms. Vanessa is on line. Would you like me to patch her through for you?"

"Yes, patch it to the phone in kitchen. Thank you Scarlet." Ferb replied picking up the land line that was in the kitchen. Isabella's happy mood turned sad as soon as the name Vanessa came up. She looked at Ferb who was now completely wide awake and happy that his girlfriend was calling him. She saw the dad quality in him when he rocked Fred to sleep without even noticing it.

"He could marry her and they would be a happy family. What am I doing here?" She sighed and quickly leaving out the door. She walked to the bus station and sat down quietly enjoying the early morning air. Eventually, fresh tears rolled down her porcelain face. She looked back at the house on top of the hill and got on the bus to go to her shift.

Ferb hung up the phone and looked around for his best friend.

"Scarlet where did Bella go?"

"I'm afraid she took the bus sir while you were talking to Ms. Vanessa."

"I see," Ferb muttered looking down at the baby he had taken from her care then at the clock. It read 5:00 am. He yawned quietly making sure not to wake up the sleeping angel in his arms. Then his eye caught the familiar black lunch bag that he had made for her. He frowned, "Scarlet, figure out Isabella's lunch break please."

"Very well sir. It is at 1 pm today. Should I notify her that you will be coming by?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Ferb answered turning off the kitchen lights once more and heading back to his room with the other baby in tow.

* * *

 **Well there you guys go! I know it's a short chapter. Please excuse that.**

 **Anyways, please review! They are very much welcomed. See you all next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF**

Chapter 3

* * *

"Grumbled"

"Grumbled"

Isabella frowned, hearing the sounds of her hungry stomach. She had been so focused on leaving the house after Vanessa called that she forgot to grab the lunch that Ferb made for her the night before. Her frowned deepened when she remembered that morning. She checked her the chart for her last patient for the day, but a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Dr. Garcia-Shapiro, someone is at the canteen waiting for you. I can take that last patient. Go ahead and go home. It's been a long day for you." the head supervisor at the hospital stated her grin reaching ear to ear. Isabella didn't argue and thanked the older woman before heading to the canteen. Her eye brows furrowed in curiosity. Who could be waiting for her, but she soon got her answer when a mop of green hair came into her line of sight. Ferb was sitting at one of the tables with Amanda sitting across from him and the newborn babies sleeping soundly in their joint stroller. The small toddler was the first one who noticed her. She beamed at the familiar face and raised her arms up in the air, signaling Isabella to carry her.

"What are you doing here?" Isabella asked as she carried her "daughter" in her arms and sat down in the chair. Ferb raised a brow and eyed the black lunch box on the table.

"You came to drop my food off? You didn't have to do that. I had money to buy food." She shocked that he would do something like that. Ferb gave her a sheepish grin.

"Fletcher, what do you need?" Isabella asked looking at his guilty expression.

"Can you please watch Fred, Xavier and Amanda tonight? I completely forgot that I had dinner plans with Vanessa…" he explained trailing off when he noticed her expression widened for a split second before going back to its normal look.

"Sure…Let me just get my things, I'm off anyways." Isabella replied after a while. She didn't bother opening the box of lunch and took Amanda in her arms and walked towards her office, leaving him there.

"Mama?" Amanda voiced out not able to completely speak in full sentences yet. Isabella kissed her cheeks as she continued to walk through the hallways of the busy hospital.

"I'm always going to be second right Amanda? Sigh, are you ready to spend the rest of the day with _mommy_?" Isabella asked as they entered her office. The small red haired giggled and clutched her shirt. Isabella placed her down on the cushioned chair, while she packed her purse with her things. She placed her white lab coat around her chair and put on her red coat. When they both got back, Ferb was on the phone. He had a smile on his face, Isabella could only guess that it was Vanessa on the other side. She took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Hold on Darling, Isabella is back."

"I'll do it. The boys, Amanda and I will go shopping for baby stuff then we'll head home." Isabella stated not missing a beat as she started to push the stroller towards the hospital exit.

"Wait, Isabella, take the car." Ferb replied running after her and the children. She nodded taking the car keys. He kissed the top of the children's heads as soon as Vanessa pulled up.

"Hi Isabella," She waved at her and Isabella bit her inner cheek to force herself to smile.

"Hey, have fun tonight!" Isabella said trying her best to stay calm. Vanessa smiled in return. Ferb gave his "children" kisses on the forehead before getting into his girlfriend's car. When they were finally gone, Isabella sighed in relief and opened the car Ferb let her borrow. She strapped the three kids safely on the back seat before driving off.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update! I have been very busy!**

 **Please review No flames though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ferb sat across from Vanessa looking at her long luscious hair and sweet porcelain face but no matter how he should be here. He felt differently, the sudden thought of Isabella flashed in his mind.

"Ferb!" Vanessa yelled slightly putting her arms across her chest.

"Yes love?" He replied shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts of Isabella. Vanessa stayed silent and raised her brows at him. Ferb sighed, "I'm sorry…It's our special night and I'm ruining it." Vanessa nodded but nonetheless held his hand and leaned over the table to kiss his cheeks.

"It's okay, with what happened with Candace and Jeremy that you would be distracted. If you want to be home with your kids then you should go home. I understand," Vanessa told him and she sat back down. Before Ferb could answer, the waiter who he had paid in advance came forward with a bouquet of roses and a small box that was hidden in plain view. He gave the flowers to Ferb and nodded.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight. I know with everything going on and the adoption of all of the kids, I love you. I realized that life is too short. So today, I want to ask you this one question. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz will you marry me?" Ferb asked getting out of his seat and getting on one knee. She gasped and felt the tears in her eyes as she nodded. The entire restaurant cheered as the couple kissed.

Back at the house, Isabella finished building the crib she both for Fred and Xavier. She placed her two sleeping newborns in the crib that was in her room. She hummed them to sleep as she rocked the crib. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already passed 11:00pm.

"Scarlet, are you there?" Isabella whispered talking to a random wall.

"Yes Ms. Sharpiro, would you like anything?"

"Yes, do you have an update on where Ferb might be?"

"I do, it seems like Mr. Fletcher was going to propose today." At the comment, Isabella froze. She let a few tears fall down her face when she heard the door open. Isabella got up from her chair and walk down the steps quietly. She found Vanessa and Ferb kissing and she immediately knew it was going to be heated. She quickly ran back up in her room and whispered, "Can you pleas activate the soundproof system in my room, Scarlet? Don't let anyone but Amanda in this room please. Can you do that?"

"Yes,"

Isabella laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

"Darling, hold on," Ferb muttered against his fiancé's lips. Once her lips were off of him, Ferb called for Scarlet.

"Where are Isabella and the kids?"

"Ms. Sharpiro are with Fred and Xavier and Amanda is in her room." Scarlet replied

"I see thank you,"

"Well I'm going to go home. I don't want to wake up your kids," Vanessa mumbled kissing his lips once again. Ferb frowned but he knew that Vanessa was right. He led her to the door and kissed her one more time.

"I love you," He mumbled

"I know, see you later," She answered tiptoeing to kiss him back before turning away. When Ferb closed the door all he could do was smile. He walked up the stairs and tried to open Isabella's door to check the kids and his best friend. But when it wouldn't open, he called Scarlet one more time.

"Sir, She authorized me to stop anyone from entering."

"Alright but will you pull up a video of the room and audio." Ferb muttered getting a bad feeling. Immediately, he could hear and see Isabella sobbing while laying on her bed. Xavier and Fred sleeping soundly.

"Scarlet, open this door." Ferb ordered

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Damn it." He muttered watching his best friend cry.

"Am I not good enough?" She cried harder. Ferb felt anger rise up from him. Someone had hurt his best friend. He felt his heart break and all he wanted to do was hold her close. But since the door can't be overridden, damn his ideas inventions sometimes, he settled with sitting by the door as she cried.

* * *

 **Well there you go chapter 4 sorry for updating so late. Been super busy with finals and graduation applications. Love all the reviews thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PNF**

* * *

"Isabella, please open the door," Ferb begged knocking some more on her door. Isabelle continued to ignore him as she sobbed some more on her new pillows.

"Bella, please…" Ferb said one more time. He waited for a few minutes before standing up to try again but the doctor finally opened it. Her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks red from crying. She gave him a look that held nothing but sadness before walking back on the bed and curling up in a ball looking at the window that showed the city. Ferb didn't hesitate and walked in. He took off his tie and shoes and sat on the bed with his best friend looking away from him. He turned his attention to the new decorations in the room. Surprisingly enough, the room was not filled with pink. The bed itself had black and white bed sheets and the drawers and bedside table were changed to fit the designed. In the far corner, there was a computer table that contained pictures of her, him and Phineas back in their younger days.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Ferb asked touching her shoulder, but instead of curling towards him like she usually does when she was upset, she moved away from his touch and still stayed quiet.

"Is this about Phineas?" He asked remembering her crush on his brother. Isabella didn't open her mouth, she didn't trust it. She's kept her secret for a long time, no one knew the truth. No one knew that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was indeed in love with the green haired engineer. She loved everything about him. His green hair, slightly large nose, his genius brain, his quiet demeanor, but she had been too late. Vanessa had gotten in the way before she could say anything to him.

"Please leave me alone," Isabella murmured moving away from his warm touch. Ferb frowned but accepted defeat, kissed his two sons before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Isabella waited for a few minutes before reaching for her phone. She dialed the only number that knew the truth. None other than Phineas Flynn.

The red head groaned, rubbing his eyes when his phone started ringing on his bed side table, recognizing the tune he didn't bother checking.

"Isabella?"

"Ph-ine-as," The girl on the line sobbed immediately waking up the inventor.

"Bells, what's wrong?" He asked sitting upright and turning on his lamp.

"Fe-rb…H-e….He proposed to Vane-ssa. I'm too late!" She cried harder gripping the phone tightly in her hands.

"Where are you?" He asked, grabbing a pants and a shirt from his closet.

"At Ferb's, with Xavier, Fred and Amanda," She answered finally coming down.

"Okay, Bells I need you to start packing your clothes. I'll come pick you up. Did you want to bring the kids?" Phineas asked as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen.

"Yeah, when will you get here? Most of the things are packed…" Isabella asked looking at the baby bags in her room. She grabbed her own bags and stuffed the things she needed while she was with Phineas.

"Thirty minutes, I brought the hover car. Don't worry Bells. I'll come for you," Phineas said starting his car and flying over the ocean to get to his brother's house the fastest.

"Thanks Phineas, Text me when you get here okay?"

"Will do, see you soon." He murmured before hanging up. He gripped the wheels tighter in anger. His brother had accused him to be the oblivious one when he himself was the oblivious to Isabella's attraction towards him. Isabella had finally confessed to him that she was really in love with the green haired brother after their dating period back in college, he couldn't say he was surprised. Their entire relationship was too platonic to be called intimate. Eventually, it felt like kissing their own siblings, which did not sit well with either one of them.

Thirty minutes seems to fly by fast, Phineas could already see the landscape where Ferb had built his house. He immediately spotted Isabella right by the porch with two baby carriers waiting next to her. He noticed that she didn't bother changing from her pajamas that left little to no imagination to anyone that could see. He could feel the blood ready to spill, he might be picking up his best friend but he was still part of the male species and appreciated a beautiful woman when he saw one. He parked right next to the curb and got out of the car to help her out.

"Where's Amanda?" Phineas asked looking for the short toddler as he fastened both of the boys' carrier in the car.

"I think Amanda should stay with Ferb. He's closer to her than I am." Isabella answered kissing Xavier and Fred's fore heads before getting in to the passenger's seat next to Phineas. The red haired leaned and kissed her cheek. It had been a habit that he had been doing every time they met.

"Thank you," She whispered kissing his cheek in return. Phineas stayed silent, reaching for her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze before they flew into the air. He held her hand even after she had fallen asleep.

"What was Ferb thinking…" Phineas mumbled noting to talk to Ferb soon as he looked at Isabella's dried tears. He sighed, even with his sister gone, she still found a way to meddle in people's love lives. He remembered the contract that Stacy had conjured up with Jeremy and Candace. It was suppose to bring the two closer in case Jeremy and Candace had passed on while making sure that Amanda, Xavier and Fred were both well taken care of. But what the two didn't know was the brother clause. If for some reason, their "family" had some unfortunate circumstances such as Ferb getting married, Phineas was allowed to take the kids with him regardless of their consents. He loved his nephews and nieces but he was still hoping Ferb and Isabella could work it out. He frowned pulling up the secret compartment of his car. A small box and a small rolled up paper were in it. He let go of Isabella's hand and opened the small box. It was a princess cut diamond ring with Isabella's initials engraved inside. It was the ring he had bought for her in case, they had decided to give up on finding the right one. Or on Isabella's case giving up on Ferb. Phineas shooked his head and placed the box inside the compartment again, trying to forget any intentions of proposing to his best friend.

"It's a last case scenario," He mumbled.

* * *

 **There you go! I know it's short! Happy fourth of July!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PNF**

 **I apologize for such late update.**

* * *

The next morning, Ferb woke up and got up quickly putting on some of his sweat pants.

"Scarlet, is Isabella awake?"

"Yes, sir she left last night with Fred and Xavier. Amanda is at her room still sleeping."

"What do you mean Isabella is gone? She took both Fred and Xavier with her?" Ferb repeated running to his best friend's room. He found a folded note on her bed.

 _Hi Ferb,_

 _If you're reading this then that means I already left. I brought Xavier and Fred with me. You're probably wondering why I left but that's easy. I don't know how much you've paid attention before. It's probably very stupid of me to say this in a letter. But I don't love Phineas, I never did. Okay I love him, but more of a brother rather than a lover._

 _I've experience a love that I can't explain. This man whom I've known all my life, I'm not sure when I've fallen in love with him. But now, I'm too late. He's engaged. Have you ever felt a love that caused this much pain Ferb?_

 _I'll be with Phineas I just want to get away from a bit._

 _Isabella_

Ferb crumpled the paper in his hand and just laid on the empty bed unsure with what to do. He knew the pain that she felt. He felt it too when he was young as he watched Isabella pin over his brother day after day and year after year. He stood at the sidelines making sure that those two would always be together despite feeling the pain in his heart. Then Vanessa came along, she made him forget his feelings for his best friend. She loved him through his ups and downs that's why he proposed to her last night.

"Ferb, honey?" Vanessa called out, Ferb could hear her steps getting closer.

"In here,"

The beautiful brunette entered the room and laid in bed with her fiancé. She felt something was wrong and forced the young brit to look at her.

"What's wrong Ferb?" She mumbled kissing his cheek.

"Nothing, just thinking about something when we get married," Ferb replied, Vanessa giggled and straddled his waist.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering. How do you feel about being a mother?" Ferb said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Vanessa looked down at her and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"With the adoption of Fred, Xavier and Amanda. I'm a father and the kids would need a mother with a stable home. I was wondering what you thought of that," Ferb explained but when Vanessa said nothing he knew the answer.

"Do you even love me?" He muttered softly, praying in his mind that he would be wrong. Vanessa got up from him and cried.

"When?"

"Last year when you left for your business conference we had a big fight and we broke up. I found someone. He was there for me when I needed someone. I've been seeing him for almost a year now. I wanted to tell you last night but you asked me to marry you and I thought that you were the right choice," Vanessa explained letting more tears fall down her face. Ferb didn't spoke once, he got up from his bed and spoke, "Scarlet, take Vanessa out of the main frame list of guests. She will not be coming back here anymore."

"Very well, Ms. Doofenshmirtz please exit the premises," Scarlet said. Vanessa sniffled, taking off the diamond ring of her finger and placed it on the dresser.

"I'm sorry Ferb," she muttered before leaving. When she was gone, Ferb took a large breath trying to compose himself as Amanda's door opening up.

"Uncle Ferb, I hungwy," she mumbled rubbing her eyes. He carried Amanda in his arms and walked down to the kitchen to find cereal and milk.

"Where's Isabewa?"

"She's with Uncle Phineas with Xavier and Fred. They're going to sleep there for a while." Ferb explained kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Isabella woke up the next morning her eyes tired from the late night crying. She found Fred and Xavier sleeping soundly in their cribs that Phineas had set up for them.

"Knock, Knock"

"Come in," she voiced out.

Phineas came in with a plate with all of her favorite breakfast. She sniffled and gave him a teary smile. She took the plate from him and started munching on the egg that she scooped up. Phineas took a deep breath in and started, "Isabella, you have to talk to Ferb. You have to tell him. He has the right to know."

"What do you mean? He has a fiancé Phineas, I can't tell him knowing that my heart will just break and I can't handle another broken heart. I can't…" Isabella told him softly playing with her food. Phineas put an arm around her and gave a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Izzy everything will be fine. Trust me," he replied knowingly.


End file.
